Diamond In The Rough (LeviXOC)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: No matter how many times she tried there was no getting around it. The first time she tried she had fell face first straight into the ground with everyone laughing at her as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The second time, she turned at least 10 times until Keith stopped her and yelled in her ear like a banshee. Now, she was back at it again. (Small Erwin Appearance)


_**Story: Diamond In The Rough **_

_**Rating: T (Because it has a few curse words) **_

_**Anime: Attack On Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)**_

_**Pairing: LeviXOC**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**This is my first one-shot for Attack On Titan. I just recently started looking at it and I am in love with all of the characters especially Levi, which is the reason why I'm making this for him. Let's see how this turns out! **_

No matter how many times she tried there was no getting around it. The first time she tried she had fell face first straight into the ground with everyone laughing at her as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The second time, she turned at least 10 times until Keith stopped her and yelled in her ear like a banshee. Now, she was back at it again, only this time the commander and corporal were here to watch. She swallowed harshly as she was being eyed by the three veterans and silently laughed at by the other trainees.

"This is your last time, Wisteria! If you can't get it this time, you'll be sent home! Do I make myself clear?!" Keith yelled as he stood in front of her with his usual mug on his face.

"Yes sir!" Wisteria said.

"Just for your sake, I'll give you a 3 minute break before we start." Keith said with a sigh. Wisteria frowned but thanked him.

"Are you ready?" Keith asked once her time ran out.

"Yes sir!" Wisteria said.

"Begin!" Keith said as she felt herself being hoisted up.

"_You can do this, you've trained hard and you've listened to everything that you were taught. There's nothing to it, especially if the rest of these idiots can do it. Just breathe and take your time." _Wisteria told herself as she was lifted above the ground.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Just as soon as her feet were three inches from the ground she tilted back straight onto her back with her legs above her head. The whole group of trainees erupted in laughter at her third blunder. She held back her tears of frustration and stood as best she could with her aching back. Keith shook his head sadly and reprimanded all of the others to quiet down while the commander and corporal gave no sigh of emotion.

"Wisteria, go and pack your things." Keith said to her as he saw her sitting on the ground with her long chocolate brown bangs covering her face.

"I want to try again. Please, just one more time." Wisteria said as her voice failed to hide her emotions.

"You've failed this test three times in a row already, don't you get it. You're not cut out to be a soldier. If you were you would have gotten it by now. Plus you cry too damn much, show some backbone." Levi said with a glare before Keith could speak.

"Nobody's perfect." Wisteria mumbled with her head still low.

She was expecting him to say something back, but that's not what she got. In return for her smart remark, she was kicked with full force in her stomach. Just as she was about to stand up, he struck her again on her side. Wisteria cried out in pain as she looked up at him in pure horror.

"You're right, no one is perfect, but that doesn't mean that it'll do any good if we let a weakling like you into the Survey Corps. The only thing you'll be useful for is being titan food. If that's what you want then fine, but it'll be just as easy as throwing you over the wall right now." Levi said with his foot holding her on her side.

"That's not what I want." Wisteria said as best as she could with his boot pressed painfully into her side.

"Oh, and what do you want?" Levi asked in a mocking tone.

"I want to be a soldier, I want to help win back what is ours from those monsters, and I want to be free. I don't care how many times I have to come back; I will become a soldier of the Survey Corps!" Wisteria said with determination in her vivid violet eyes.

"Well I can obviously say that your determination is slightly hindered because if you can't pass this, you'll never get in no matter how many times you try." Levi said then he removed his foot from her side and walked off with the commander not too far ahead of him.

As Wisteria sat up she could feel everyone's eyes on her as they left for lunch, leaving her there on the ground with hot tears falling down her almond brown skin. Soon she was able to regain her footing and walk back to the cabin to pack her bags. After, removing her gear she changed into a white off the shoulder top with a red corset and a red skirt with her black flats. She had her long hair braided down to her waist and hanging over her left shoulder.

"Even after everything I've accomplished while being here I'm being sent home like a fool." Wisteria said as she looked at her reflection in a mirror. She gave a long sigh and then grabbed her things and left, leaving behind her personal journal of all of her memories that she made while she was training lying neatly on her bed.

**~A Few Minutes Later~ **

"Wow, I guess she really is gone." A red haired girl said as she saw the room empty.

"Good riddance, she was nothing but a spoiled ass aristocrat that was sent here to mock the Survey Corps." A blonde haired girl said as she sat on her bed with a glare.

"I don't know about that, she was pretty motivated in becoming a member of the Survey Corps. No matter how many times she had failed she had always managed to get right back up and succeed." A raven haired girl said.

"You're too soft in the head, Sophia." The blonde haired girl said as she gave her an incredulous look.

"I am not; I know what the hell I saw! No one just fights for something like that if they really don't want it." Sophia said with a frown as she held Wisteria's journal in her hands.

"What's with all this talking I hear, didn't I tell you all to go to sleep?!" Keith yelled as he came through the door with a frightening expression on his face.

"Yes sir, but Wisteria left her journal." Sophia said as he handed it to him.

"I'll take it to the corporal. Now, lights out!" Keith yelled as he slammed the door and walked to the corporal's office.

Keith reached Corporal Levi's office in no time. As he stood outside of the brown wood door he raised his hand and knocked until he heard a muffled "come in" from inside. When he was about to speak he saw that the commander was also present in the room.

"I'm sorry; I'll come back when you two are done." Keith said as he slipped back out of the room slightly.

"It's alright, what do you want?" Levi asked.

"I was bringing you Ms. Lovelace's personal journal, it seems as though she has left it behind." Keith said. Levi quirked an eyebrow and held out his hand in order to retrieve the book.

"What are you going to do with it?" Erwin asked with an amused smirk as soon as Keith left.

"I'm going to read it. I want to know what made her so motivated to keep on fighting besides the fact that she wishes for freedom without fear." Levi said as he placed the book in his drawer.

"Then what?" Erwin asked.

"I'll personally return it to her." Levi said flatly. Erwin chucked softly as he left the room without another word.

**~Later That Night~ **

Levi sat on his bed with a content sigh after having a nice long shower. As he dried off his slightly damp hair he spotted the red leather journal lying on his bedside table. Curiosity winning over him even though he was exhausted, he reached for it and began to scan through the pages until something caught his eye.

_**~Last Journal Entry~**_

_Who would have thought that I would have learned so much about titans in just a few months? Even though many people say bad things about the Survey Corps, none of it is true. There are people constantly whining about it all being a waste of time and money, but without the Survey Corps half of the things we know today about titans we would have never learned any of it if everyone would have just sat back and let the titans do what they wanted. Even with all of the deaths in the Survey Corps, they still move forward in the fight for humanity. So how I see it none of their soldiers will ever die in vain. I can't actually believe that I'm here in the fight for humanity like everyone else. Many people don't believe me when I say that I am here for the same reason as they are because of my aristocrat bloodline, but in reality I'm not an aristocrat. My mother and father died when I was a little girl by sacrificing themselves to keep me from being eaten. In my parents' stead, Mr. And Mrs. Lovelace took me in as their own because they were close with my parents. That's why I fight to become a soldier so much because I don't want this to keep going on, but it seems that all of my fighting has been for nothing. I barely passed the other tests, but this one has finally stopped me in my tracks. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a soldier after all, but I won't give up just yet. As long as I dream about a life of freedom and peace, I'll never give up. _

_**~End Of Last Journal Entry~ **_

"_Tch, this woman._" Levi thought as he closed the book and placed it back on the table.

**~A Few Weeks Later~**

"Coming!" Mrs. Lovelace said as she hurried to answer the door. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Wisteria, you have a visitor. Where are you?" Mrs. Lovelace asked as she walked to the stairs.

"I'm in the backyard, the doors open." Wisteria said as she continued to maintain her balance.

Levi walked to the back door to see Wisteria in a pair of tight fitted khaki pants and a dark green camisole with brown leather knee high boots as she tried to maintain her balance on a makeshift aptitude evaluation mechanism like the one she failed to grasp in the Survey Corps. He eyed her in amusement as she actually was able to maintain her balance.

"It seems like your determination goes a lot farther than what I thought it did." Levi said with amusement clear in his voice.

Wisteria turned around so quickly that she lost her balance and fell right on her back.

"C-corporal Levi! What are you doing here?!" Wisteria asked in astonishment as she rubbed her sore back.

"I came here to give you back your journal. If these memories are as great as you said they were in this journal then you shouldn't let them go so easily, but now that it look at you I know why you left it." Levi said as he examined the girl.

Wisteria had cut her once long chocolate brown hair into a slightly wavy pixie cut that had a small amount of hair covering her right eye to her right ear. Also, she had seemed to have calmed down and her eyes showed more determination than ever.

"I'm surprised that you've changed that much in just a few weeks. By the way, what's with the weird contraption?" Levi asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"It's not weird; I worked hard to make this thing. Besides that, it's a replica of the aptitude evaluation test. I've been using it to train myself for when I re-enter the military." Wisteria said seriously as she removed the harness from her waist.

"You're never gonna give up are you?" Levi asked with a glare.

"Not a chance, if I want my freedom." Wisteria said flatly as she placed her harness on a hook on the aptitude evaluation mechanism.

"Even if it means that you'll have to come back a million times over, what if you die for nothing, what if you have to watch others die just to save you?" Levi asked all at once.

"Corporal, if the only reason you came here was to give me a speech on how being in the Survey Corps isn't all fun and games then you're not telling me anything new. I've seen what it's like for someone to be eaten by those things, and I will not die in vain, or even have others die for me. I'll fight with all I have and in the end I'll play my part respectively in us winning this battle. Without sacrifice, there is no gain." Wisteria said as she turned around to look Levi in eyes. She was taken aback at how close he had gotten while she wasn't facing him.

"Then from today and when you join the Survey Corps, I'll train you personally." Levi said.

"Thank you!" Wisteria yelled in glee as she gave him a hug. When she had noticed what she had done she immediately stood up straight and gave him a proper answer.

"I mean, thank you sir!" Wisteria said with the salute. Levi smirked and then did the unexpected; he kissed her, on the lips.

"Take that as a job well done." Levi said as he walked back to the door and then he turned around to look at her directly in the eyes. "And another thing, if you're going to leave your personal belongings out in the open at least remove any explicit information before doing so." Levi said with a small chuckle as he placed her journal on the table near the door and left.

To say that Wisteria was red-faced isn't even close to how she probably looked right now.

"He was a nice looking young man, a bit on the short side but we can make it work." Mrs. Lovelace said as she came to the back door.

"Oh god, I'm about to die from embarrassment." Wisteria said as she placed her hand on her face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mrs. Lovelace asked herself as Wisteria stormed up the stairs.

_**Tell me what you think! XD **_


End file.
